Hetalians are
by Draw-a-Circle-Hetalian
Summary: Hetalia x Reader. This involves you and a few other characters, for example Germany, Prussia and Romano. They all have their own ways in saying I love you.


so this involves Spain, Prussia, Germany, Austria, Holy Rome, Italy, Romano, Seborga, and England! I hope you Enoy~

* * *

Hetalians are...

Spaniards are Pirates  
Spain x Reader  
"I hate you."  
"I love you."  
You grimaced and shot him a glare.  
"I hate you."  
"Te amo, mi amor."  
You stood up and dashed for the door only to be picked up by him. He lifted you high up and wouldn't let you down. You screamed as loud as possible. Lovino didn't care, so no one came.  
"Te amo, mi amor." The pirate tightened his grip on your waist. He brought you down slowly and kissed you gently. He kissed your lips with a sweet gentleness. He tasted like tomatoes and churros. You tried to pull away from him but, he kept you in his grasp.  
"Ragazza," The door opened and an angered Lovino stepped through his eyes widened at the sight," HEY! TOMATO EATER!" He shouted. Antonio turned to him and gave a dazzling smile.  
"Sí?" He asked a certain darkness in his voice.  
"What-a are you-a doing?!" He asked as he quieted his voice.  
"Kissing. What does it look like, Lovi?" Antonio replied, still smiling. He still held you, now a little closer as Lovino raised his voice again.  
"I know-a that-a! Idiota, who is-a that-a?!" He pointed to you and stared at you.  
"Mi amor. _," He kissed your forehead and you blushed brightly. This pirate was winning you over.  
"How-a long has-a she been-a here?" He asked yet another question.  
"A month at least." He smiled again.  
"That's-a why we-a lost-u! That-a bad luck-a!" He growled and gritted his teeth.  
"Listen here, Lovi" You growled and subconsciously pulled out of Antonio's grasp,"I am NOT bad luck. You lost fair and square. Get over it." You smiled and gripped his collar.  
"Gracias mi amor." Antonio's arms fell over your shoulders and he pulled you close again.  
"What ever ragazza." Lovino said as he slammed the door and left to shout in Italian.  
"Te amo mi amor."  
"Te amo mi Toni."

Germans are mechanics  
"PRUSSSSSSIIIIIAAAA"  
"The one and awesome~"  
"Fix mah cellular device!"  
Prussia looked at you and them your cell phone. Then back up at you and began laughing.  
"Kesesesese! Sure, Liebling!" He lifted your phone into his palm. You looked at him with pleading eyes.  
"Prussia?"  
He looked up from his work and eyed you.  
"Ja?"  
"Kiss me." You bent down in font of him and stared at him.  
"Demanding are we? Ja, lieben." He kissed her gently. You smile and hug him tightly.  
"Now. Promise to never leave."  
"Promise accepted , Kätchen."

Italians are Lovers...  
You looked over the picture and then carefully tucked it into the album. You had a smile over your face and you were full of joy. It was Italy's birthday and you had a photo album prepared for him and Romano. The next picture was as Italy called himself, Chibitalia. You smiled and looked over at the sleeping Italian. He was so cute you wanted to hug him tightly and never let go.  
"Ti amo, Feliciano." You whispered as you kissed his forehead. He shifted and you placed another picture in the album. The next out of the pile shocked you. It was Italy at training with you. He had you on his shoulders a big smile over his face. You had your arms wrapped around him and were holding on for dear life. You felt tears prick in your eyes and a smile crack on your face. You felt arms around your waist and confused you looked back. Italy was awake and he had you by the waist.  
"What are you doing bella?" You leaned over and kissed him. He kissed back and brushed your cheek with his thumb, wiping away tears.  
"Just being nostalgic. Why are you awake? I thought you were asleep." He held your waist and looked at the book from over your shoulder.  
"Couldn't sleep without my bella!" Feli whispered.  
"Don't look! It's your birthday present!" You hid his face and he giggled.  
"Ti amo, _." He whispered holding onto your free hand.  
"Ti amo troppo." You pecked his lips and hid the present under the couch cushion.

Italians are Lovers (Romano)

You were trying to be quiet. The Italian might like to sleep, but you had just left him. He was one to follow you everywhere like a lost puppy. You were creating his birthday present. Seborga was supposedly coming over later in the day to help, but you didn't expect that Italian to wake either. So it was up to you to shift through all these papers. They were all photographs of you and him. Romano and Spain, some of Roma and Italy. You couldn't help but smile at the pictures of baby Romano.  
"That's," You covered your hand with you mouth and then you heard screaming. Your eyes widened and you raced up the stairs to your room. Romano had the blanket against his chest and sweat was dripping if his face. His green eyes found yours and the tears spilled over his eyelids  
"B-bella. Where were you?" He demanded his eyebrows knitted.  
"D-downstairs." You replied shakily. He opened his arms and you ran to him. He nuzzled in to your hair to hide his tear stained face.  
"You weren't there when I woke up. I was s-scared. " He whispered into your hair.  
"It's okay, I'll be here always. It's okay, Lovino." You felt your tears jerk at you as well. He was too sweet.  
"Ti amo, idiota." He whispered.  
"Ti amo, Mia amore."

Italians are Lovers (Seborga)l

"Bella! Mia amore!"  
"We're in a store Romeo!"  
"B-but bella~"  
"No buts! Be quiet!" You giggled and wrapped your arms around him. He had ran across the store to find you.  
"Bella~ can you make pasta tonight?" He asked.  
"With ketchup?" You asked and gently looked over his shoulder. He nodded exuberantly and grinned.  
"Fine. Get your favorite. I swear Lovino is older," you sighed pushed the cart along.  
"B-bella! Ragazza don't leave! Ah-hh!" Seborga fell on the wet floor and the boxes of pasta fell on top of him.  
"Rome! Rome? Are you okay?" You ran up to him and bent down.  
"Sí! I'm-a f-fine!" His muffled cry came out if the pile of pasta.  
"Rome?"  
"Sí?"  
"This is why I love you Romeo." You giggled and began picking up the ravioli and spaghetti.  
"Ti amo."

Germans are mechanics (Germany)  
"Hey."  
"Vhat?" He asked and looked up at you. You smiled and wrapped your arms around the German.  
"Fix this!" You handed him a jewelry box and hopped out of the room.  
"What is this lieben?!"  
"A jewelry box~ It's broken please fix it?" You begged and held his jacket. He blushed and nodded.  
It had been an hour and he was still working in there. You had made him lunch and knocked on the door. He opened it and stared at you with his icy blues.  
"Ja. Ich liebe dich." You smiled and kissed his nose.  
"I see you found my note, Luddy!"  
"Ja. I've known that for a long time liebling."  
"You know how much I wish I knew German?" You asked with a chuckle.  
He leaned over and kissed your lips.  
"Repeat after me. Ich,"  
"Ich?"  
"Wrong." He kissed you again and you felt like you were on air.  
"Don't mess up the most important part. Now, liebe,"  
"Liebe?" He pulled you into his arms and kissed your forehead  
"Dich."  
"Dich."  
"Ich Liebe Dich. I love you."

Austrians are composers

"Vati!"  
"I'm busy!" The Austrian shouted at Holy Rome. Rome ran to you and hid his face in your legs.  
"Mutti!" You giggled and bent down. Rome watched you as your arms wrapped around his shoulders.  
"I'm not your Mutti! Miss. Hungary is, silly!" You giggled and held the Roman.  
"Bu-but Mutti!"  
"Ja. She is your Mutti. Don't let her tell you different," Austria said and crossed his arms. He looked angrily at you and the Roman.  
"W-what?" You asked and looked up at him. He walked over and bent down to you.  
"I love you. I wrote a song for you remember? You're mine now."

English are police

"Iggy! Iggy! I made you a present! Iggy?" You held the small cake in your hands.  
"What do- oh it's you _, come in." he opened the door and let you in. You loved England's house. It was huge and you had always wanted to play hide and seek in it. He had never let you though. You followed him into the parlor and sat down. He had it decorated nicely, with help from Francis of course.  
"I made you this cake, I hope you like it." You handed him the small boxed cake. He looked at the packages and smiled.  
"What re ye doin?" You smiled Scotland was home.  
"Oh Scotty is here!" You jumped up. England grabbed you from behind and pulled you onto the couch with him. He kisses you gently.  
"You're not leaving me. That's the law don't break it


End file.
